This relates generally to electronic devices with displays, and, more particularly, to displays with pixels that are subject to aging effects.
Electronic devices often include displays. Displays such as light-emitting diode displays have individually controlled pixels. These pixels emit light to display images for a user. Light-emitting structures in the pixels of a display may be subject to aging effects. As a result, pixel luminance can drop over time. The luminance of pixels that are lightly used may be relatively stable as a function of time, whereas the luminance of pixels that are heavily used may degrade as a function of time. In color displays, pixels of different colors may age differently, leading to potential color shifts over time. Light exposure may also affect pixel aging. These effects may affect display performance.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide ways to overcome undesired pixel aging effects in devices with displays.